


Follow My Rules, I promise they're Easy

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Niall, Beta Zayn, Bottom Louis, Chaptered, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Past Rape/Non-con, Power Bottom Louis, Submissive Harry, Top Harry, Will be continued after the finish of STBI, alpha perrie, mentions of non con there will be warnings when flashbacks occur, transgendered louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2708984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis isn't omega, but that's how he was assigned<br/>Harry just wants to be a good friend<br/>Jay wants to understand<br/>Liam wants Zayn<br/>Ben needs to stop<br/>Oh, and there's a lot of rules</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There are mentions of past rape, but there will be warning in advance before flashbacks occur.  
> I am currently working on another story, and in highschool updates may be scarce.

**Rule #3 Sexual orientation only limits to LGBS,( Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual, Straight ), all else shall be sent to a correctional facility. No Exceptions.**

|

 

So this was Louis' life, to wrap it up in the most non devastating way possible. Louis was Omega. However, Louis absolutely despised being Omega. And its not like he could just be alpha, if anyone found out he was transgendered he'd be sent to a crazy house. Where they'd 'fix' him. Louis wanted to be alpha so bad, dreamt of it, prayed for it, could taste it on his tongue. But he's always been small, and he knows this, he just thought maybe, just maybe, he'd be a small alpha. Louis hated his deep desires to be obedient, pretty, submissive and _good_ for an alpha. Louis wanted to be the alpha, to run free, wild, to hunt, to fight. But luck never had Louis.

He'd been assigned Omega at birth, but, had known since he was 15. That day, to this day, still brings Louis shame and embarrassment. He'd submitted to an alpha, something he'd never do again. And Louis knows that if he ever acted out of his 'lane' he'd be questioned, observed, and set straight immediately, but Louis doesn't care. Which is why he always, subtly, disobeys his instincts and turns away alphas, throwing excuse after excuse to anyone who questions him. So this was Louis' life now, an Alpha trapped in an Omega's body, a strong, dangerous, tough alpha.

Here Louis sits, on his extremely comfortable Queen sized bed in his rather large Omega room. Louis' mother spent that money to move to France, where there's little to no chance anyone will know Louis after the incident in Highschool. She claims she did it for him, but Louis knows otherwise, his mother is afraid of alpha and they're claimed to be rare in France. Anyway Louis and his mom had been accepted into a pack after much work to prove they weren't apart of another. This is where he'd met Harry, the sweetest alpha Louis' ever met, of course his mom swears otherwise. After some time lying in his thoughts, surely, someone barges in on his peace. His mother.

" Tomorrow is another pack meeting darling, Ben orders all recently legalized omegas to wear the same outfit." His mom informs him warily.

As previously said, she's terrified of alphas, from an experience she had when she was a child. Louis' not however, no matter how society portrays them, he looks up to them. Louis was put off by the words ' same outfit ' and Ben was an overly sexual alpha. Louis didn't like this situation one bit.

" What do you mean?" Louis asks.

" Well, I don't like this as much as you don't baby. But you'll be wearing a very... How do I say... Inside outfit. Now you know how Ben is there's nothing I can say or do." She sighs shutting the door behind her. " Rumor has it there'll be a selection, unmated senior omegas will be dropped, and 'unfit' new omegas will be as well." 

Louis couldn't be more disgusted, all 'unfit' omegas. What does that mean? Louis knows exactly what that means, anyone that cant make Ben's stick wiggle. Louis' mother looks pained to bring such information so he tries to lighten his expression.

" We can move again Darling, we have enough to get a small place somewhere nearby. I know neither of us like this pack, too many alphas." She admits.

" No, mom I'm fine. Plus I have friends here, and there's only seven unmated alphas. We'll be okay, why don't you go and try to meet someone too, you might like someone." Louis offers gently.

She shakes her head and brings her hands from behind her back. In one hand is a beige garment of a sorts... Most likely a dress, Surely enough, Louis thinks, it's not that bad. Louis takes a deep breath and tries not to let it hit his integrity and pride too hard, alphas dont wear flimsy outfits, why should he? Louis' mother sighs and places the fabrics on Louis' bed before exiting the room.

" At least you're alright with it." Louis catches her say.

She couldn't be more wrong Louis thinks. He's not okay with it, Harry will see him in it. The thought of his alpha best mate seeing him in something so Omega-y scares him. Surely he'll think different of Louis, maybe he'll finally realize he's been hanging out with a typical omega and shun Louis. The brunette sighs, shoving the palms of his hands over his eyes in distress. Louis slides off his lush bed and plods to the item of clothing, frilly, and too short. Louis nearly throws up, why was Ben so disgusting?

" Fucking Ben Winshit, I hope you jerk to this for years, because this is the only time I'll do this." Louis rolls his eyes in distaste.

The young boy decides it's time to try the piece on, so at least he knows how much of a fool he'll look like tomorrow. Louis strips himself of his current clothing, a gown, because that's the only night wear omegas were allowed to wear. Unless their alpha agreed to anything other than, Louis hated it, because he couldn't just not wear it. If his mom caught him stark naked she'd give him a six hour lecture about safety and law. He couldn't blame her, having a screw up for a son would piss anyone off.

" Okay." Louis sighs, mentally preparing himself.

He slides the dress on with great difficulty, turns out Louis had to calculate the weight of the sun to figure out where the straps go, and that may or may not be an exaggeration. Louis was outraged to say the least, the garment is attacking his pride viciously already and now he's flapping around in it trying to put it on. There's a loose piece just hanging over his collar bones after he successfully places the piece on. Why? Louis thinks.

" Do I have to put this on my head? No it wouldn't fit, the dress would look entirely too awkward. Maybe my neck?" Louis sighs.

So the brunette does, he slides it over his head and lets it hang loosely around his neck. He almost throws up again, he feels so exposed and omega-y. 

" Fuck this." Louis curses silently.

If his mother caught him swearing she'd dunk his head in a tub filled with soap, maybe that's an exaggeration, but she's a strict follower of pack law if you hadn't noticed. And **Rule #16 Omegas don't swear, or act in un instinctive manner** says just that.  
If it were any other omega Louis would compliment them on the garment, because omega's loving their skin is endearing. But this was Louis' own body and he was, thankfully, a little less than ready to send his dinner to the floor. Louis sits in the outfit for a few seconds, then pads over to his large eccentric bathroom. 

" Oh my-" Louis breathes swallowing roughly.

He's going to throw up. He tears off the outfit, nearly choking himself on the soft fabric, the undeserving fabric to be fair. Tomorrow will be harsh, Louis thinks. Louis shucks his incredibly uncomfortable gown on and whips his phone from under his pillow, not hidden, but more along the lines of safe from his mother's view.

LouBear: Hey Harry 

CuteBoy: Hey! X

Louis hadn't placed Harry's name as ' CuteBoy ' Harry had. And everytime Harry saw it'd been changed he growled at Louis and very forcefully changed it back. At this point Louis couldn't give a half a shit. Nor did he care that Harry saved him in his own phone as 'LouBear', because Harry does what he wants he's an alpha.

LouBear: Tomorrow is a pack meeting... I don't want to go. :(

CuteBoy: I knew you wouldn't, but neither do I, I know why we're going but I can't tell any Omegas or Betas. :(( x

LouBear: What do you mean you knew I wouldn't want to go? Nd please cant I have a tiny hint?

Louis was furious, not that he would let Harry aware of that. Alphas always get everything, information, perks, privileges and freedoms. All omegas get are sexual harassments and down talk. 

CuteBoy: Because Ben told us about the.. Outfits... We took a vote and that one won, I swear I didn't vote for it, I wanted the raggedy old sweat suit! :(( xx

LouBear: The choices were a raggedy old hobo look or a ugly old dress? Can't believe this! >:( 

CuteBoy: I'm sorry I wish I could've done something.. Here's good news! I'll give you a hint of the actual reason for the meeting, but that's bad news.. X

LouBear: Grr.. Lay it on me

CuteBoy: Some won't be here anymore, and some will be forced to stay... :S x

LouBear: Poetic Styles, but I don't understand.. Forced to stay? You cant force anyone to stay... Especially if you're unmated.

Louis lays confused at Harrys words, they couldn't force any omegas to stay, that's just not how it works. Well this pack always changes anyways, Louis wouldn't be surprised if Ben amended something.

CuteBoy: It's a little fucked up Lou... You'll see, but don't be upset at me tomorrow okay? Xx

LouBear: I will not blindly promise anything Harold and you should know that.. 

CuteBoy: If you had to choose from any Alpha to be mated with who would you choose? :(( xx

Truthfully Louis would never mate any Alpha, maybe Liam, but he thinks he sees something going on with him and Zayn. Liam's sweet, and seems to just get Louis, Liam seems like the type to accept Louis and Louis' never had trouble talking to him. Harry's an option too, but Louis knows Harry likes submissive, obedient, and normal omegas.

LouBear: Liam maybe 

CuteBoy: Okay. I have things to do, I'll talk to you tomorrow

LouBear: Goodnight Haz 

CuteBoy: Night Boo xox :*

Louis sighs and tucks his phone back under his pillow. What'd that matter anyway? Who Louis would hypothetically mate with in a hypothetical situation. Louis tries not to let tomorrow's activities get to him too much, doesn't want to show up with bags under his eyes and be kicked from the pack. The omega switches off his night stand lamp and tucks himself into bed. He gets about an hour in of sleep before his mother barges in with a duffle bag filled with stuff. Louis is displeased to say the least.

" Mom w-what?" Louis asks groggily.

" Were you sleeping Baby? Sorry, but I have to get you ready for tomorrow." She whispers.

Louis almost assaults her, but restrains himself because she's right. He can't just pull on the little outfit and waltz out, he's got hair everywhere and his natural scent is very close to spicy cinnamon. He needs to be appealing, which meant not making people sneeze, and puke out their breakfasts. His mom switches on the large room light, Louis slams his eyes shut at the bright light, his mother giggles annoyingly and walks into Louis' bathroom. 

 

|

 

" Thanks mom. I promise everything will be alright... You'll be right there at the meeting so if something happens we can run away together." Louis jokes.

His mom had came to groom him for tomorrow. Pack meetings were always to be taken seriously, there's only one every blue moon in the first place, and they were only called for ' serious issues '. Aka horny Ben Winshit and too much time on the pack's hands. 

" I hope the reason you're wary of omega culture isn't influenced by me." She says sadly.

Louis gives her a reassuring look, because truthfully that wasn't the reason, it may have contributed, but its not the reason. Louis' mom rubs a soothing hand up Louis' now hairless calf, neither of them are fazed by Louis' very apparent nudity. It's just their relationship, accepting, understanding, and friendly.

" It's not... I just don't really like the thought of Ben gawking at me." He shrugs.

" Even before." She sighs.

" I- I... Well that might've been a result of your distaste." Louis lies.

Jay, Louis' mother, frowns and places some creams and lotions on Louis' counter top. The boy gives her a confused look, he'd never had to be _This_ groomed for a pack meeting. The most was the Pack dance, and Louis half assed his entire outfit, a black shirt with dress pants and black Toms. Some had stared, and his mom had lectured him for hours, whilst Ben was less then impressed but intrigued regardless, how did Louis know Ben was interested you ask? He squeezed the small boys ass and winked, but then turned to some other omega, Perrie?, and danced with her while rubbing her in places that're less than holy.

" What're the lotions for?" He asks.

" After your bath tomorrow you'll finish the look with scented lotions. I have a feeling something weird is going to go down." She jokes.

" Mom you always think something weird is going to go down." Louis rolls his eyes playfully.

" I know. But I really don't understand why you need to wear a dress for a selection." She sighs.

" Well. Harry texted me earlier, and he said elderly unmated omegas are being put out, and omegas who aren't chosen.. I also think maybe the alphas will be selecting omegas." Louis ponders.

His mom's eyes shot up, staring at Louis with an unreadable expression. 

" Is that true?" She asks.

" I dont know he said Ben told them.. Harry wouldn't lie to me." Louis shrugs with worry.

" I need to make sure I look young tomorrow. Ugh, im so old he'll notice and we'll be gone. Alright make sure you do your best tomorrow okay. Talk to some alphas try to win them over okay?" She breathes. " Dont let them touch you, dont let them breathe too close to you, dont let then lead you anywhere, dont let them grab you, and if Harry tries anything-"

" Okay mom I get it." He sighs.

" Just looking out for you okay?" She says sternly.

Louis nods and taps his finger on his thigh. His mom stands up and exits the vanilla bathroom, Louis hums out a calming tune, his nerves building more as tomorrow gains ground.

" Do you have anyone in mind?" She asks from Louis' closet.

" No... What're you doing?" Louis questions.

" Hanging this up so it doesn't get wrinkled. It was on your bathroom floor Lewis." She huffs.

Louis blushes and hums In understanding. " Can Harry come over for a bit." He asks, already knowing the answer.

" Louis William Tomlinson." She snaps.

Louis knows she didnt mean to be harsh, but she's always less than calm about Harry and Louis being anywhere together. She flat out refuses to let them go anywhere alone, and she definitely wouldn't let Harry here late at night. 

" Sorry." He sighs. " I'm just so nervous.. He helps make me feel better, he's a good friend Mom." 

" You don't know how he feels about you. You may think he sees you as a friend... But then-" She stops, all the ruffling noises halting along with her.

Louis stops breathing for a second wondering why his mom stops lecturing him. She must be pissed.

" Then he screws you over!" She hollers.

Louis almost falls over, too surprised at her outburst to remain seated. He sits there on the edge, eyes wide open and mouth gaped.

" I'm... I'm sorry for hollering baby. But alphas shouldn't be trusted. Ever. Unless you're mated to one, then you're stuck in their devilish claws, but other than that I'm going to have to ask you to stay away." She hisses.

" Mom. I would hug you if I weren't booty bum naked, but I am." He says warily, half joking half serious.

" I should go. You can be friends with Harry, but just, no seeing each other after daylight. Or around any other alphas... And in populated areas." She tells Louis, for the hundredth time.

 

" Okay ma. One day you'll see how he's different, he's not like other alphas, what if I were alpha?" Louis asks.

" If you were alpha you'd be an entirely different gender, which means different personality, thoughts, mind, self restraint, you'd not be my Louis." She says easily.

Louis shakes his head in disagreement at that. Thankfully he can't see his look of discern or disagreement, how could she be more wrong about anything today? She's so wrong about everything. Harry's a wonderful person, and Louis' the one who treats him like shit, and Louis _alpha_ she just doesnt know it. No one does.

" Okay. I understand." Louis lies. " I'm going to get changed then I'll be in bed by 11." 

His mom makes a noise of approval and slides his walk-in closet doors closed. She walks into the brunette's bathroom once again with a sweet smile on her face. She kisses him goodnight with encouraging words and exits quickly. Motherly love Louis thinks.

 

\- - - -

 

" Pack meeting's starting soon Louis hurry up." His mother hisses.

She's already clad in a very oddly sensual dress. It's a beige turtle neck, long sleeved and just below the knee, so she won't get in trouble. Her hair is pulled up gorgeously with silver earings dangling proudly beside her neck. She truly looks phenomenal.

" I'm trying but I just dont know what shoes mom." He snaps. " I'm sorry I'm just so on edge." He apologizes quickly.

She knocks him out the way and searches through his many piles of shoes, she sighs and reveals a pair of vans. Really?

" Really?" He says calmly.

" Don't give me that. This'll look cute you'll be fine." She sighs before clicking down stairs to warm the car.

' Because we're not walking home in the dark, I dont give a rat's bottom if we live a short distance away.' Louis slides the vans on and quickly checks himself in the mirror. Looking everywhere but at the dress. He decides he looks good, if he were an alpha to see an omega that looked like him, he'd dig it. He has a soft tint of lipstick, soft enough not to stand out too much but bold enough say ' Hey I'm here ' and attractive black earings that shine beautifully against his tanned skin. His mom absolutely begged he wore an anklet to ' Complete the look, they'll take a double take trust me.' So he wore one, a regular black piece of metal.

" Alright. Try not to make a fool of yourself Lou." He whispers encouragingly to himself.

The ride to the pack mansion is long and harsh. She lectures him about omega conduct, what to say, how to say it, when to say it, when to walk away, how to walk away, how to breathe, how to smile, when to breathe and when to smile. But she never told Louis how to give a fuck, and turns out he's lost on that one of all of them. As they turn into he path, far enough that the mansion isn't in view, but close enough down the long trail that they can get back easily she stops. Louis whips his phone out and texts Harry.

LouBear: I'm wearing earings.

CuteBoy: Cute, I haven't seen you all omega' d up since last pack meeting. ;P xx

LouBear: Hush Styles, you know I don't like certain omega things. 

CuteBoy: True. Where are you? :)

LouBear: Walking in the trail :(

CuteBoy: I just got in, I can hear Ben flirting with someone already it's hilarious.

LouBear: More like gross :s

Louis' mom snatches his phone from his hands roughly. She steps from the car and starts trotting down the trail, other's can be seen behind them and ahead of them. Louis steps from the car, closing and locking the car doors before running to catch up to his angered mother.

" What's wrong mom?" He asks.

" You're talking to Harry, and by the looks of it he's lying to you. I told you not to let him get to you, friends is one thing, boyfriends is another-" She starts.

" We're not dating mom." Louis defends.

" Why were you smiling with your dimples all out then?" She asks.

" He said something funny, that's it mom."

 

|

 


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part to the 1st chapter really.

" That's how it starts isn't it?" She scolds " They say something funny then they... Ruin your life with their smiles and charming words." 

Louis gives his mom a confused look, shakes his head and crosses his arms. She walks straight ahead, mumbling to herself in anger. 

" Could I please have my phone back to at least tell Zayn I'm on my way?" He asks.

" You have five minutes Lewis." She says.

Louis gratefully accepts his phone back, unlocking it and seeing Harry has texted him back. 

CuteBoy: I meant hilarious ;) x

CuteBoy: I'm sorry Lou :( Are you mad? xox

Louis stifles a laugh, because what even is this boy? The most omega-y alpha you'll ever lay your eyes on, apologizing. Alpha's dont apologize to omegas, it's like an unspoken rule or something.

LouBear: I'm not upset, my mom just took my phone away for a sec :) 

CuteBoy: Oh. Well in that case Ben is still hitting on omegas and I'm no longer enjoying it thanks to that heart attack you gave me! Xx

LouBear: Good Ben is gross and he should see your disagreement! >:D 

LouBear: But on another note, why'd you ask what Alpha I'd mate with?

CuteBoy: No reason.

LouBear: You have no idea how sad it is to see someone who can even lie through text. 

And Louis doesn't regret saying that, because Harry lied. And its so damn alpha-y of him it makes Louis want to claw his face off. Why did Harry need to lie anyway?

CuteBoy: Don't get sassy, you'll see 

LouBear: Whatever. 

CuteBoy: Did you seriously just whatever me? 

And who the fuck does Harry think he is right now. And Louis knows, _Knows_ , Harry's not joking, there's no kisses or smiley faces. 

LouBear: So what if I did, you gonna use your alpha hands to strangle me, a bottom feeder omega, for talking back? 

CuteBoy: Doesn't your mom want your phone or something?

LouBear: Yeah actually. Bye 

And like on cue Jay asks, surprisingly calmly, for Louis' device. He hands it over with a pout and walks on with his mother. It's not her fault Harry was being an alpha twat, but he still needed to ignore someone. He was planning on ignoring her senseless but apparently she has other ideas.

" I look better than you." She smiles timidly.

Okay.. So damage control, Louis thinks, he can dig it.

" Yeah, you do... Zayn says betas didn't even hear about the assigned outfits." Louis lies hoping he's not completely off.

" Is that so? I guess it really is a selection." She grumbles.

Louis shrugs and looks around them again. Niall? There's a blond haired blur just a few feet back, a few as in very far. That blonde haired blur is loud as well, his voice echoing lightly, just enough for Louis to make out the sound but no words. 

" Mom I need to tie my lace." He lies, trying to buy time so who he presumes to be Niall can gain distance.

" Alright I'll wait." She smiles playing with her fingernails. " I was just thinking how tolerant you are with me, and I know I tell you this all the time but I really appreciate it." 

Louis hums, even though he's not listening to what she's saying. After about forty more seconds his mom gets irritable.

" How long does it take to tie a lace Louis? And I've been praising you for ever now and you've said nothing back." She sighs.

" Sorry Mom, I'm just focused is all." He lies.

" I think I see your friend Niall coming. Niall Horan to be exact. How is he? I heard he hangs with those alphas." She grumbles.

" Mom you're doing it again." Louis huffs.

" What?" She asks picking viciously at her finger nails.

" Down talking Niall as if you knew a half a tart about him." Louis fusses.

She sighs again and shakes her head. " I'm sorry." 

Louis rises from his kneeling position and turns to seek out the Irish beta. Surely enough there he is, already jogging up to talk to Louis. The brunette waits a few seconds for Niall to arrive and grips the boy into a bone crushing hug. He hears his mom whisper something along the line of ' Eloquence is a virtue' and he rolls his eyes into Niall's shoulder.

" I haven't seen you in forever!" The lad chuckles excitedly.

" I miss you so much Ni, shame we had to meet again on the road trip to Hell." Louis jokes.

The blonde boy laughs, throwing his head back in that signature way. Louis admires for a brief second before shaking his head and softly laughing too. 

" Nice dress Tommo." Niall jokes.

Louis swears he can sense his mom ready to tell Niall off, but he interjects.

" Mom can I speak with Niall and we'll be right behind you?" Louis asks softly.

Niall suppresses a giggle, Louis rarely begs and it's only with his mother. Niall kicks up a loose rock on the gravel pavement, chuckling at the Tomlinson's debating. Finally Louis wins and the two boys walk a little slower allowing his mom to walk ahead. Despite his Louis' mom not really liking him all that much, Niall thinks she's hilarious to just watch.

" Fuck, finally, I named a rock Lou while you two went at it." He jokes.

" Only a perfect 10 can have a name like Lou, I would know." Louis jokes with a suggestive eyebrow. " And anyway now we're alone so." 

" True. So what's with the sneakers?" Niall asks.

Louis points the top of his foot upward showing off his Vans. Niall cuffs his sleeves and tussles his hair, probably grooming himself for the meeting.

" I was looking for something a bit more eloquent, but my mom intervened and chose for me." Louis shrugs.

Niall nods shoving his hands in his pockets. " Mother's, they sure are mommy-y" he states.

Louis snorts and bumps Niall with his elbow as he see's The House coming into view. Niall groans and tries to walk slower Louis laughs loudly startling his mom and pulling Niall along. The blonde protests while Louis laughs at his humor.

" It'll be over quick. It's only a selection." Louis tells him.

" How're you so put together, I'm not even going to be judged and I'm dreading this." Niall moans.

" I just stopped caring. Harry said something that angered me, and all I care about Is going home away from him." Louis explains.

Niall 'aws' and gives Louis a stern look. The brunette rolls his eyes and waves Niall's accusations away. The blonde shakes his head and slaps Louis' hand away.

" Tell me what happened. Because I hate when you and Harry fucking fight. He gets so angry it scares the shit out of me." Niall tells.

Louis scrunches his eyebrows and shrugs at Niall's fit.

" Harry's a kitten, he is physically incapable at being scary." Louis says.

" Yeah, he knows you too well to ever flare up in front of you. He wouldn't. But he so happily will with anyone else." Niall sighs.

Louis doesn't believe that one bit. He just can't imagine Harry flared up, fists balled, red faced, sweaty and ready to fight. Doesn't want to imagine it either, he knows his omega will start to purr, and that's embarrassing enough.

" Whatever." Louis says.

 

|

 

" Louis you can't ignore me forever." Harry tries softly.

People buzz and chat along all around the boys, It smells of alcohol and alpha. Obviously omegas aren't allowed to drink as rule 23 states oh so thoughtfully. **Rule #23 Omegas are not permitted to drink non soft beverages, Alphas and betas are not permitted non soft beverages after dark** Louis doesn't know why there's so many damned rules, and he doesn't care.

" I sure enough can. Until you apologize." Louis says with pursed lips.

Harry sighs and pulls the smaller boy in for a tight embrace. He lays his head in Louis' neck knowing it always makes Louis' omega happy. He also knows Louis hates when his omega does anything but sit at the back of his existence. Or Harry could be doing it to calm himself, Harry claims any omega's scent can calm him but Louis' only seen Harry bury himself into Louis' comfort bubble.

" Harry seriously?" Louis sighs. 

" I'm sorry for being such a meany poo to you earlier. But right now I need you to listen to me closely." Harry says softly.

Louis pushes the goof off of him and crosses his arms thoughtfully. Harry sighs happily and leans against the wall they're currently next to.

" Every alpha has to pick an omega to date for a bit. And any omega that is not picked is kicked, along with their family. I got Liam to agree to choosing you. S' that okay or do you want someone else?" Harry asks seriously.

Truthfully Harry really wants Louis to say ' Yes, I want you to choose me Harry. I want you to lift me in your big strong arms when you do!' But that wont be happening. And surely enough the Brunette shakes his head no.

" That's fine Harry, is Liam okay with that?" Louis asks.

" He's absolutely fine with it." Harry smiles. " You look lovely by the way." 

" Ew Harry. I look crazy, I have Vans on." Louis complains.

" You look lovely." Harry says again, this time with his dimples on display.

Louis suppresses the biting urge to tuck himself under Harry's arm, because literally no. Instead the brunette shrugs and looks over a few head for Liam. Harry chuckles and whips his phone out to text Liam over. Surely enough a few minutes later the brown eyes boy appears.

" Daddy's here. What'd ya need Styles?" Liam asks with a grin.

Harry glares at Liam for a second, when he's sure Louis' no longer looking. 

" Well Louis wanted you actually." Harry hisses.

Louis perks at his name. " Hm?" 

Liam waves at Louis with an award winning smile. Louis waves back and gives the muscular boy a hug. Harry stands as still as possible suppressing the urge to tear them apart.

" Harry could we have some privacy." Liam asks politely.

Harry nearly throws him through the window. His instincts telling him to protect his omega and rid of the enemy. But he restrains himself because Louis would be less than happy if he broke a very expensive window with another man's body. And alphas have a few rules too **Rule #18 Alphas are to leave all physically harmful activities to the outside world** Aka, you fight inside the pack house, you might as well punch Ben in the throat.

" Sure." Harry says quickly.

He walks away, just a few feet, enough as to not raise attention and enough that he can still kind of hear what they're talking about. Louis puts a delicate hand on his waist, his face seems concentrated. Harry absolutely melts when Louis gets all omega-y like that without even realizing. Liam places a seemingly innocent hand on Louis' shoulder, Harry doesn't find it innocent and feels his alpha growl. He doesn't try to stop it, it's already so loud in here no one will hear it anyway. 

" I know he's so crazy!" Harry catches Louis say, it was probably a harmless joke but the tall boy couldn't help but think Liam was telling Louis Harry's business.

The curly haired boy bites his lip in impatience, wanting this already too long ( 1 minute at most) little get together to end. Louis nods at something and turns to Harry with a thumbs up. The fuck does that mean?, Harry finds himself thinking. Liam gives Louis another pretty smile and the talking seems to end at that, just them nodding and smiling. Harry walks back over quickly and subtly pushes Liam aside, Liam says nothing about it, as he should.

" That was a long little chat huh?" Harry chuckles.

Louis laughs a bit and swats at Harry's arm. Harry finds his heart warming a bit at that, but it returns stone cold when Liam ruffles his hair that he spent ( 0minutes and 0seconds) forever putting together. He however keeps his playful appearance, so Louis isn't in anyway intimidated. 

" It was merely 2 minutes at most, and that's even a stretch." Louis jokes.

" Anyway, so I'm going to go and find Zayn and Niall, bye Lou, bye Harry." Liam waves, and disappear into no man's land, well actually just the over sized house.

" Thank you for getting Liam to pick me Harry. I'd rather him then any of these aggressive and gross alphas." Louis reveals.

Harry's heart basically shoots itself, he can hear it cock the gun and everything. Louis makes a face and for a second Harry thinks his own smile faltered but he's reassured when Louis just does what he usually does at these things.

" You should get a drink so I can drink some of it." Louis smirks.

Harry chuckles and grabs Louis' wrist dragging him to the kitchen upstairs away from the over load of members. 

" So... What'd you and Liam talk about?" Harry asks.

Louis makes a face. " Nothing of your business." He snaps.

Harry knows what's next, the alpha lecture from Louis. And it always never fails to make Harry feel like shit and beg for the brunettes forgiveness.

" I swear you alphas always think you can do whatever you want, ask a question and get an answer, butt into people's business just cause you can. All puffing out your big alphas chests because you think you're better than us omegas I'll let you know something. You're not." Louis states.

Truth be told none of that is true to Louis, he just lectures Harry with anything he's got so the boy will apologize as if he were the omega. It works 10/10 of the times. And for Harry, truth be told Harry believes all that stuff. Alphas do abuse their status, and Harry needs to apologize to his dearest omegas and recognize that Harry himself is the weaker gender. 

" Louis I'm sorry, I didn't mean to barge into your personal business like that it was just a question. Forgive me?" Harry asks.

" No. You've been a real _shit_ today." Louis hisses quietly.

" I'm sorry Boo, please forgive me I dont like when you're mad at me. It makes me feel like a real fucking dick and I'm really sorry okay?" Harry begs.

Louis purses his lips as if thinking of forgiving Harry. He does obviously and Harry pulls the small boy into a tight hug. Harry's so whipped for this boy. 

" I read a book a few days ago... And the second step to apologizing is acknowledging what you've done." Louis smirks.

" I made you angry at me this morning while we texted each other.. Then I went all weirdly possessive when Liam was around. I figured you realized that too, maybe not but I'm sorry anyway. And now I got all in your business." Harry says with a small voice, suddenly feeling inadequate.

" Possessive? Harry you have no right to be possessive over me. Got that? Now get me a drink." Louis scoffs.

Harry bows his head, feeling his alphas tear and growl at the situation, Harry obeying and bowing to an omega. Louis surely enough can hear the rumble of Harry's inner alpha displeased. Louis smiles to himself and sits in a plush sofa next to a very horny couple. It's literally radiating off of them. When Harry comes back sure enough he's got the drink, Louis takes a quick gulp and hands it back to Harry quickly. Satisfied the omega smiles at the boy, it's an award for him really.

" Forgive me?" Harry asks.

" Sure whatever I guess." Louis smiles.

" You're more irritable then you usually are. And I'm only saying that so you know." Harry says innocently.

" My heats in a few weeks. Liam actually made a joke about him helping me with that, I gagged." Louis laughs lightly.

Harry really wants to throw him out the window. This time Harry mentally shoves his alpha into a cage, knowing this' be one of those conversations. 

" Would you want that." Harry asks.

" No. I don't even like my heats already, I wouldn't like it anymore with an alpha around." Louis says

It's true because if Louis was a fucking alpha he'd enjoy his heats ( ruts) way more with an omega around. But it doesn't go the other way, Louis does not want to fuck an alpha he wants to fuck an omega. And that's just how it is.

" Oh. Well how do you know? You might like sex." Harry prompts.

" Because I know." Louis squints.

Harry just nods, fighting the urge to say ' Hey, if you ever change your mind call me not Liam fuck Liam he's a shit head with a dirty dick!' Instead he hums. Ben comes down from the third floor, with an omega in arm obviously. Louis rolls his eyes. Ben winks at him, sending rage through both the boys bones. 

" Selection is starting now. Get your pretty ass downstairs Tommo." He smirks making the omega in his arm giggle.

Louis fakes a smile, trying to at least seem normal. Harry sees the smile though and flares with even more anger. Ben and Liam can hit on Louis but if Harry does it's the end of the world? No. Harry thinks, that's bullshit.

Louis stands up, nods at Harry nervously and heads downstairs. Harry sets the cup down, as it just about simultaneously gets kicked from the table by the pretty much fucking couple. Harry raises an eyebrow and heads downstairs


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look at Larry's current relationship status  
> Nippet of Ziam's

After the selection Louis and Harry went back upstairs to be alone. Liam went off to find Zayn, who was actually really upset at the sight of Liam choosing someone over him. Liam explained the situation and that really made the dark haired boy smile again, after all Zayn wasn't even omega. Louis slings a leg over Harry's thigh, feeling comfortable now that there's alcohol in his body, as terrible as that sounds.

" So what do you do for your heats?" Harry asks nervously.

To his surprise Louis doesn't burst and shame Harry for asking such a question. He just shrugs and picks at his fingernails.

" Normal stuff." He mumbles.

Harry nods, wanting to feed his curious and aroused alpha. He may or may not have had too much to drink tonight but that's okay because he's alpha and no one will call him out for it. Louis however was only buzzed, and if anyone noticed there'd be trouble.

" What's normal stuff?" Harry asks.

Louis gives him a side eye, and rolls his eyes. Harry coughs and fumbles with Louis' van laces. The brunette makes a hum and claps his hands together. 

" What do _you_ do for your ruts Harry?" Louis asks. 

Harry coughs nervously and wets his lips. Louis chuckles and gives a small hum as if having just proved Harry wrong. But Harry's brain wasn't working right now so he answer to prove Louis' point futile, and to give Louis a reason to answer Harry's previously asked question.

" I like to fuck a fleshlight. And imagine a tiny omega riding me... Once I actually knotted by accident, it was pretty big, I broke the toy." Harry says smoothly.

Louis turns pink, and looks toward Harry with disgust and some very well hidden lust. Harry smiles and pops and eyebrows signaling Louis' turn to reveal something.

" How the Hell do you pop a knot in a toy?" Louis asks.

" My imagination gets wild sometimes and my brain fell for it, and my body reacted." Harry says easily.

Louis shakes his head and turns his gaze away from Harry. His omega is practically purring, but the sound of the deep thrum of the bass song playing covers it nicely. Harry can't hear the offending sound however and waits hopefully for Harry's well deserved answer to his previous question.

" Who do you think about?" Louis asks.

Harry panics on the inside, Harry alpha wills him to get up and show Louis who Harry so desperately wants. Harry pushes all of that to the back of his mind, always wanting Louis to be oblivious to Harry's inner turmoil, the boy doesn't deserve that. And honestly, with Louis it's always thin ice always ready to crack and let Harry fall to his imminent death.

" Faceless really, it's more of a body." Harry says.

Louis hums and nods. " I'm not answering your question if that's what you were expecting out of this." Louis smirks.

Harry shrugs and flicks at the younger boy's upper arm. Louis chuckles and kicks at Harry's thigh. Jay stomps up the wooden stairway searching for her baby. Louis rolls his eyes at his mother's eagerness to leave before it gets' too dark. Harry waves kindly at the respectable woman, to which she returns the gesture. Louis sits straight on the couch, Jay looks around the room expectantly.

" We're leaving. Does Harry need a ride?" Jay asks.

Louis shakes his head, knowing Harry always likes to walk home, he has a thing for the dark that Louis will never understand. Jay nods and grabs her sons hand gently, she's always been gentle and soft with Louis, it doesn't show when she's under any kind of pressure. Harry nods them goodbye and goes off to find something else to entertain himself with. He figures he may as well text Louis once he's sure he's settled into his car. 

" Liam huh?" Jay asks with a small smile.

" Yep." Louis says shortly.

Jay is making an effort to be happy for her son even with her crippling anxiety that Louis' in trouble with an alpha having claimed him. She's still not used to Harry so, this' a step.

" I'm trying you know?" She says quietly.

Louis nods and pecks her on the cheek. She smiles and squeezes her sons hand. On their way out they have to maneuver between too many drunk and over excited bodies. Jay swore she saw a reflection from a mirror in a bathroom present to her a naked ass. Jay feels entirely threatened in this environment and Louis knows so he pushes bodies out of the way giving them an almost clear path. Once outside his mother takes a moment to breathe.

" You're an amazing mother." Louis says softly.

She gives an airy laugh. They walk to car talking about nonsense, for once Louis feels chilled with his mom. Until she goes to lay her head on his shoulder. And yeah this' probably Louis' own fault but what the Hell he's still going to act like she's in the wrong. 

" You smell like alcohol." She says bluntly.

Louis mentally chokes himself down into the darkest corners of Hell. Jay grips his upper arm roughly, glaring at him with a deadly look. Louis swallows audibly and fumbles for an excuse.

" I don't want to hear it, there's no excuse!" She hisses.

Louis shakes his head pulling away from his angered mother. Why can't he enjoy himself too?

" It was just a bit mom! Plus, everyone else got to have some. Cups mom! I had a tiny sip I promise!" He pleas.

" That's _hard_ liquor Lewis, a friggin sip is a lot for an omega _okay_ " She grumbles.

" It was a gulp, and It had juice in it so it wasn't too much." Louis tries.

" You just made this 1000x worse Lou! A gulp, juice or not that's a lot of liquor. What if I hadn't of came and gotten you- Harry gave you some didn't he? He wanted this to happen, he didn't want me to come find you just yet. He was going to- Louis William Tomlinson!" She bursts.

Louis swears under his breath, because no. Louis pushed Harry to give him some, as they usually do at one of these events. Harry had two cups already, Louis had a few gulps. His mom was over reacting as she usually does.

" He wouldn't ma!" Louis argues.

" You don't know that!" She counters.

" But ma... That's not fair, Harry wouldn't okay? Now please, lower your voice before someone hears this and it becomes bigger than it needs to." Louis pleas.

" I can't believe you Lou. You know better. You should've said no." She sighs.

" I asked for some, and he said sure. That was my first time ever drinking ever. I had fun, and I don't regret it. Mom I wish you'd see Harry as a person not just by his gender." Louis finishes.

She shakes her head in disgust. " You dont regret it. You nearly gave me a heart attack drinking, what the Hell?" 

" I'm sorry. I never meant to cause anything between us." Louis sighs. " But I just wanted to do something new. Haven't your ever broken a rule?"

" There's nothing I can do now. Don't you ever do that again okay?" She asks. " And no, when I was your age my pack had three laws. None of which prohibited omegas from drinking."

Louis nods tucking himself back under his mom's arm. She hums and clicks her car keys, the lights flicker a few feet infront of them. Louis smiles, but he feels his phone vibrate. He purposely ignores it, not wanting his mom to go back to her angrier state at the knowledge that Louis was still texting Harry. 

" Dinner ideas?" She asks.

" Nothing tonight for me. I want to head to bed." Louis says.

" It's not because of this is it?" She asks.

" No ma. I just feel out of it, first time drinking and all." Louis excuses.

His mom nods, and unlocks the car doors. Louis can see fireflies fly freely about the woods. Some couples are racing to catch them as they usually do whenever they see them. Louis never understood the urge, and never had it, Harry said it was some form of play that also had intimacy. Louis would much rather stick to climbing trees, if he ever get's the chance.

" So did you know Liam fancied you?" She asks.

" He doesn't. I thought I told you this?" Louis accuses.

" Maybe, maybe I forgot." She shrugs.

Louis shakes his head fondly and unlocks his phone on the lowest brightness he can manage. His mom doesn't seem to mind so he settles comfortable in his seat and starts to text Harry.

CuteBoy: Your mom looked nice :) xxxx

LouBear: Yeah :) You should catch me a firefly 

CuteBoy: I'm drunk :( xxx

LouBear: This' ll sober you up ;) Plus you're my tiny Haz, you do tiny things for me!

CuteBoy: Only for you xxxx

LouBear: Good, make sure it's super glowy. Then bring it to me... Tonight.

Maybe Louis thrives off of the ability to control Harry, and maybe he juices it for all it's got. Harry doesn't mind, he'd walk to the ends of the Earth for a sandwich for Louis. 

CuteBoy: Okay :)) xox

LouBear: You shouldn't kiss and hug so much, I don't think that's good for your health ;)

CuteBoy: Haha xoxox Can't help it, it's like a thing now :(

LouBear: What omega did you choose? 

The questions just dawned on him, obviously Harry had to choose someone. And Louis was a nosey bastard so, who? 

CuteBoy: Taylor Swift, she's super pretty so... Why not? Xx

LouBear: Oh, yeah she's a good omega

Louis' omega growls with jealousy, but the brunette just shrugs it off as something his omega would normally do. Jay seems to pulling close to the house soon, because the music that's usually on is off. 

LouBear: You have an hour to bring me that firefly ;) Go

And when he received no text back from Harry he assumed the boy took that literally and is already racing to catch one. Louis has a feeling he'll catch more than one, maybe three, because he's Harry let's be real. Jay parks in the driveway, as predicted and Louis bustles to get upstairs. He throws the dress off but hesitates to put his gown on. Harry will see. Louis throws on some sweats instead, his mom won't see so it's okay.   
After about thirty minutes Louis hears a knock at his window. It's light and gentle, so Louis knows it's Harry and his goofy self. Louis walks to the glass and lifts its, successfully letting in the cool air and a very worn out Harry.

" Hey Lou." Harry says sweetly.

Louis just cocks an eyebrow and puts his palm out. For a second Harry seems confused, but then perks up with a hum and places the large jar in Louis' palm. Harry shuffles to sit on the window sill so he doesn't have to stand on the latter anymore. Louis chuckles as he watches the two creatures, one less then he'd predicted, bustle about. 

" This' nice Haz. You did good." He praises ruffling the taller boys hair.

Harry sinks into it, the alpha wraps his arms around Louis shoving his face into it. The brunette laughs and shoves him off, Harry just keeps the same lazy smile. 

" Got em for you." Harry says dazedly.

" I know I told you to. Tomorrow you might just be able to get me some new shoes." Louis jokes.

Harry's alpha freakin purrs. It freakin purred. Louis' heart rate speeds because oh, alphas only purr when they're with their mates. It's probably a mistake because they're always together. Louis can see the mistake. Harry just melts further into Louis' every touches and yeah, he's pretty fucking drunk.

" You're very drunk Haz go home." Louis sighs.

" Why can't I sleep here?" He asks.

" My mom would slaughter you, she'd kill you if she saw this!" Louis defends.

Harry nods sadly and lifts his legs from the window sill and places them on the other side. Louis gives him an apologetic smile and kisses the jar. Harry smiles so big it's borderline creepy. 

" Bye Harry." Louis chuckles.

" Bye, I'll miss you. Come see me tomorrow? My mom won't be home either will Gemma." Harry says sadly.

If Louis didnt know better he'd think Harry was about to cry, but he did know better and Harry was in fact not about to cry but cling to Louis with his life. So Louis quickly shoved him down the ladder up to the curly haired boy's dismay and shut his window. The brunette sighs happily and looks into his jar.   
Pretty  
" What'll I say if mom asks?" He asks himself.

Louis just guesses he'll tell her he found the jar. Or he'll hide it and not risk her punishing him. Sounds promising if Louis says so himself. He switches off his lights, the jar illuminates in the most beautiful of gold and silver coloring. The colors switch on and off making Louis' face lighten all over. He hums happily and lays the jar next to his pillow. Louis figures he'll wear sweatpants for one night, the chances of his mom finding him wearing them are understandably low. He'll just wake up before her, easy enough.

 

|||

 

" Louis!?" His mom hollers through the bedroom door.

Louis snaps his eyes open, his snores and sniffles coming to an end quickly. He immediately goes for the jar, forget the sweatpants those are explainable. He shoved the glowing furniture into his side table top drawer, good, Louis thinks, she won't check there. He shoves his body underneath the warm comforter and tugs it all the up to his Adams apple.

" I'm coming in Lewis." She opens the door softly and peaks her head through 

Louis smiles and tries to even his breathing, oh how this scene is so familiar in the worst way possible. Jay catches on immediately and goes red in the face. 

" Did I interrupt something?" She asks quietly.

Louis nods, which should've actually made her skeptical but she just wasn't in the mood for anything this morning so she leaves the room. Louis sighs heavily and takes his phone from under his pillow. Two message from CuteBoy, and a missed call from Liam. Louis rolls his eyes because why the Hell would Liam call at 3am and why the Hell was Harry texting him so early while harry texted him questionably close to 1am. Louis clicks his voicemail.

" Hey Lou, I'm really- what Z? Oh... Later... YEAH!! Anyway... Louis, Lewis, LouBoo, Loud Louis! Where'd you go? I miss you mate- Ow! Zayn stop throwing- s-shoes Ow!" And there's muffled voices, clearly Liam trying to stiffle their conversation on his shirt. Then Liam talks again, with Zayn mumbling in the background. " Louis, Harry's here and he said not to read the texts he's drunk and regrets them already. Zayn said if I did this he'd kiss me so- What- Z!? T-that what you... Ow! Fuck! O-okay!" And that's the end of the voicemail.

Louis rolls his eyes in amusement, his friends were so strange. He clicks his messages and reads over them.

CuteBoy: Yure eyessbsprkled so nice with thr flireflies xxxxxxoxxzzxxz ')

CuteBoy: Xxxxxx kizses

Louis shakes his head in confusion and borderline disgust. However his omega purrs. Louis' wondering whether to call Harry despite his inevitable hangover and question him until his throat goes dry or take it as a drunken mistake. Louis weighs his options and chooses breakfast. Breakfast has no drama, no sluggish words, no excuses and has proteins and nutrients. Louis strips and throws his clothes in the general direction of the laundry basket. He rushes in to his bathroom and turns the shower water on. 

" Cold in here and now this cold ass water." He curses.

He waits impatiently as the water heats up and jumps inside the luke warm spray. Once he's finished cleaning himself, and his hair with the assigned omega toiletries ' to insure maximum cleanliness for our dearest omegas.' And takes care of his natural problem, aka, his stubborn dick. He shivers into his room again and rushes to claim a pair of boxers. He's always thankful he gets the luxury of wearing these instead of panties, or worse... Thongs. Louis groans at the thought and slips his Spiderman, yes Spiderman, boxers up his thighs and around his hips. Louis slides on a random pair of pants and throws on a hoodie with nothing under it, because, why not? He slips his bare feet into some blue converse and walks lazily downstairs. His mom and sisters are already down there eating happily.

" Morning Lottie, Georgia, Fizzy, Phoebe, Daisy, Doris, Ernest and the other 620 of ya." Louis jokes. 

The girls giggle and Ernest but does toddler things like he's good at. Louis waves to his mother who smiles back.

" Can I go out today with Zayn?" Louis asks.

His mom nods like expected because Zayn's earned Jay's trust already. It surprises Louis too sometimes. The boy sits down at the large table and accepts a plate of breakfast from his mother. He eats quickly and kisses his family goodbye, eager to get to Harry's house to torture the boy with questions he doesn't really care to have the answer to. 

" Be careful and don't do anything stupid." Jay reminds him fondly.

One of the girls makes a 'oo' sound and the whole table starts. Jay laughs and Louis rolls his eyes. Apparently stupid is a bad word but aye what're you supposed to do? Speaking of the girls Louis' gained suspicion that Lottie maybe alpha, and he doesn't know how to feel about that information. He feels extreme jealousy at the very idea, but relief as well. Louis pushes those thoughts to the back of his mind to analyze a little bit later, Lottie and her luck can wait. Louis sets to Harry's house just a few minutes away, only 6 or 7 If he speed walks there. Louis once for this entire morning looks at his attire, blue... Blue.. And a black hoodie. Nice, he thinks to himself, that works just fine. 

 

|||

 

" Hey Lou." Harry greets the younger boy.

Louis waves and walks into the alpha's empty house. Harry rolls his eyes and thanks that he woke up an hour earlier to take some aspirin. Louis flops onto the boys leather couch and pats the seat next to him. Harry happily obliges and sits alongside the brunette.

" Yeah?" He asks.

Louis just nods and takes his phone out. " Should I show you the incoherent texts or?" 

Harry turns red and looks away for a few seconds. Louis knows he's forming excuses to something he knows the easiest answer to right now. But this is Louis so who would he be to let Harry take the easy way out. 

" Don't lie to me." Louis smiles.

Harry just nods and buries his face in Louis' neck. Louis rolls his eyes and pets at Harry's head.

" Sorry. I was drunk and I didn't know what I was doing. Liam tried to stop me. Then I texted you and I don't remember what happened next, Liam and Zayn were having a cheek kissing war thingy and I was upside down and I don't know." Harry rambles.

Louis chuckles at the weirdness of Harry's night.

" If it makes you feel better I accept your compliment. I _know_ I'm a pretty boy. I've got the girls wrapped up under my arm for a reason Haz." Louis jokes.

Harry blushes again and tucks himself impossibly closer to Louis' side. Seriously, what even was this endearing boy? 

" I'm sorry. That was so creepy of me. Did you like.. My present though?" He asks timidly 

" Of course. I thought it was beautiful." Louis smiles. " Just like your tiny alpha face." 

Harry stiffens, but it's just his alpha demanding him to set Louis right. Harry himself almost melted into a puddle at the barely there compliment. Louis doesn't apologize because something inside him is angry at Harry's reaction even if it wasn't consensual.

" Did I hurt your alpha feelings?" Louis asks bitterly.

" No. I liked the compliment." Harry says smally.

Louis' own face heats up. Because what? No Harry's an alpha and alphas are supposed to be tough, and manly. Harry's not supposed to enjoy that, even if it was well intended because, he forgot Harry was alpha for a second there and it just _slipped_. 

" Oh." Louis says.

" Yeah." Harry hums.

Louis Is at a loss for words, but his omega isn't and is growling at him for being such an ass to Harry. Harry's alpha is growling at him for not throwing Louis over the nearest surface and fucking him unnecessarily roughly. But, that's just a minor urge that he can definitely suppress. 

" what do you want to do?" Harry asks.

" Let's play 21 questions." Louis suggests.

Harry nods slowly. " Me first. What're your plans with Liam?" 

Louis is caught off guard for a second, because what'd Harry even mean? What plans does Louis have with Liam?

" What do you mean?" Louis asks.

" Well now you two have to date for a year and then either mate or split." Harry says matter of factly.

" Well. He did it as a friend so nothing." Louis says easily.

" You're doing nothing for the whole year?" Harry chuckles.

" Exactly." Louis shrugs. " So what're your plans with Taylor?" 

" We decided to just stay separate and go on with our lives." Harry lies, Harry wanted to stay away from her, Taylor wanted them to do this year the right way.

" Oh but here you are judging me!" Louis laughs.

" Not judging!" Harry defends. " Just asking. "

Louis knows now it's his turn, but he can't think of a good question. How was your day? What're you doing tomorrow? Favorite color? Favorite toe? Sexual preferences? Oh. Sex.

" Are you a virgin?" Louis asks, and you would think he'd know this having known Harry all these years.

" No." He answers truthfully.

And yeah Louis' jealous because he's the most virgin you could get. So yeah maybe he might get bratty.

" That's a bit whorish don't you think? You're only like 22 Haz. What'd you fuck some random omega?" Louis asks coldly.

Harry shakes his head quickly and looks up at Louis. And at this point in their relationship Harry knows something he said set Louis off but he doesn't know what. He answered the question but did he say something more? 'No' is all he said. It was the truth. 

" What?" Harry asks confused.

" I'm just saying that's really fucking stupid." Louis says randomly trying to say something to hurt Harry.

" Hey, d-don't curse please." Harry says at a loss for words.

" The fuck I wont? Why cause I'm an omega?" Louis scoffs.

Harry detaches himself from the boy and puts his hands up infront of his chest. " No." Harry defends.

Louis rolls his eyes and gives Harry the finger. The curly haired boy is at a loss for words at this point and just _can't_ .

" Harry you're such an asshole." Louis sighs.

" I-I.. What'd I say?" Harry stumbles.

" Don't fucking talk to me right now Harry." Louis demands.

" I'm sorry?" Harry tries.

" I'll just go hang out with Liam if you're going to be so fucking rude." Louis scoffs.

Harry runs his fingers through his hair confused. " I'm sorry okay? I shouldn't have said what I said and I'm sorry." 

" You didn't say anything it's what you did." Louis says.

" I can't change that now... Sorry." Harry tries.

" Whatever. Why don't you go fuck Taylor I'm leaving." Louis rolls his eyes lifting from the couch and heading to the door.

Harry just sits stunned because how does something always go wrong. Louis wasn't to blame here was he? Harry's also not though... Or was he? Harry says a quiet goodbye which he gets a loud door slam in return. The curly haired boy just sits stunned. He looks down at his feet, he wiggles his toes because why not? And runs his fingers through his hair once again. He got pretty dressed for Louis' presence and he just fucked everything up, Harry hates how everyday is a day to try to win Louis' affection, and everyday a problem occurs. 

" God I suck." Harry whispers to himself.

 

|||

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you want from the story?


End file.
